Angels in Japan: Epilogue
by Angel of the Quill
Summary: Hey so this is a short epilogue for Angels in Japan that I thought of writing before i start the sequel. Love it ? Hate it? Any ideas or thoughts? Please let me know! last chapter is M rated though. Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

Angels in Japan Epilogue

The final follow up sub-story for Angels in Japan before I make a start on the sequel! Once I start on the sequel I won't be taking any more head canon requests so if you would like something, fire away! Please leave a review!  
Love M xxx

Chapter 1 Angel hummed happily to herself as she cleaned up the kitchen. Things had been going brilliantly with Soryu. Aside from a small hiccup regarding a target and her jealous boyfriend, they'd hardly fought. She had the day off and had decided to surprise Soryu with his favourite breakfast- omelettes! She'd also attempted to bake muffins, which had gone disastrously, leaving her with a mess in the kitchen. She really wasn't very good with the domestic chores- omelettes were one of the few dishes she could actually make well. With a sigh, she finished clearing up the mess while Soryu finished getting dressed. As she contemplated what she would do that day, she felt a pair of strong arms snaking around her waist, pulling her back against a strong, broad chest.  
'Soryu!'  
'What are you doing today?' He asked, nuzzling her ear affectionately.  
'I was just thinking about that… not a clue.'  
'Good. Grab your bag, we're going out.' He commanded, releasing her so she could turn to face him.  
'What… like a date?' She asked with a shy smile. Although they'd been together for a while now, there'd been so much going on with Mei Ling and their jobs that they'd never actually gotten the opportunity to go on an actual date.  
'Yes. Would you like to go shopping?' Soryu suggested, recalling from his short experience of women that they generally enjoyed shiny, expensive things. Angel bit her lip. Shopping wasn't exactly one of her favourite things to do, but it had been a while since she'd gone to the mall and she really did need a few clothes. She went through clothes unbelievably fast because she either got shot or wounded, hence tearing the clothes or leaving them irreparably blood stained.  
'Alright.' She agreed happily, giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

***  
Angel sighed in boredom. When Soryu had said 'date' she had, not unreasonably, expected some romantic alone time with her boyfriend. However, she'd unfortunately discovered that Soryu's loyal lapdog had decided to tag along. Inui hung on like the severely unwanted 3rd wheel, clearly not getting her hint when she suggested that he go to a nearby café for a little while. Realizing that Inui wasn't going anywhere, she turned her attention to Soryu instead. It was the first time she'd seen him dressed casually, aside from hen he was in his pyjamas, and she had to admit he looked good. The tight fitting white top showed of his fit form and he'd paired it with an elegant black blazer. 'You look hot.' She commented, causing him to blush and rub the back of his neck like he always did when he was embarrassed.  
'Don't say that in public!' He scolded as Inui began to giggle at him. Angel threw up her hands as if to surrender.  
'All right. Although I can't see for the life of me why not, gorgeous.' She winked flirtatiously at his as he reddened further. It was so sweet to see Soryu acting all nervous and flustered. He clearly hadn't been on many dates before. 'All we're doing is just walking around. Is that all right with you?'  
'Sure. I'm just happy being with you, handsome.' She laughed at his scowl and Inui dissolved into a helpless fit of giggles. Soryu glared at him, shutting him up instantly. Soryu had been less than thrilled when Inui decided to tag along with him for protection. Now, he searched desperately for a way to shake him off.  
'Hey Inui, would you mind getting me a drink from that store there?' Soryu asked, pointing to a store that was surrounded by a large crowd of people. 'We'll wait here for you.' As soon as Inui reluctantly left to get the drink, Soryu grabbed Angel's hand. 'Let's make a run for it, before he gets back!' Soryu dragged her and they both ran, dodging the crowd until they were well away from where Inui had left them. Panting they came to a stop next to a pet shop and looked at each other before bursting out laughing.  
'I can't believe you just did that! He's going to freak.' She laughed, gasping for breath.  
'This date's just for the two of us.' He said, pulling her in for a quick hug. She smiled up at him, glad that he wanted to be with her so badly that he'd even fight Inui off for it.  
As they resumed walking, a puppy in the window of the pet store caught her eye.  
'That is so cute!' She gasped, pressing her nose against the glass, as the little pup on the other side did the same.  
'A pet shop, huh?'  
'Isn't he adorable, Soryu!' She exclaimed, her eyes shining with a childlike joy he'd never seen before.  
'Do you want it?'  
'Oh, I wish I could have a pet, but my lifestyle won't allow it. I'm always travelling and I won't have time to look after it.' She sighed sadly, looking back at the puppy longingly.  
'Would you like to come inside? We've got lots of puppies.' An employee asked. Angel looked up at Soryu hopefully. Even if she couldn't have one, there was no harm in playing with them. She looked at him uncertainly, unsure whether he would like to.  
'You can do whatever you want.' 'Yay!' She eagerly hurried in, beaming happily at Soryu.

Inside there was a host of puppies of different breeds and they all barked excitedly, reflecting Angel's own ecstatic exuberance.  
'Go ahead and pick one up.' The employee said. Angel gently picked up a Golden Labrador puppy, which instantly began to lick her hands and chin as she cradled it against her chest.  
'He's so soft and warm.' She cooed. 'Want to hold it Soryu?'  
'No thanks.'  
'This one's popular too.' The employee said, opening the cage of a little Chihuahua, which instantly tottered up to Soryu. He warily moved away but it kept following him wherever he went.  
'Why do you keep following me?'  
'It looks like this one really likes you.' The employee said.  
'That's adorable!' Angel laughed at the sight of the huge Soryu, carefully tying not to trip over the excited, tiny dog. Angel stroked a German Shepherd puppy, as she preferred the smart, strong breeds to the lap dog types.  
'Geez... what a pain.' Soryu sighed. 'Let's go.' He strode out of the store, without waiting for Angel. With a sad sigh, Angel reluctantly put down the dog and followed Soryu.  
'I guess you don't like pets.' She asked as he strode ahead. He picked up his pace, not answering her and she hurried behind him to keep up.  
'Pfftt… you're just like that Chihuahua.' He teased.  
'What's that supposed to mean?' She scowled.  
'Dunno.' He smiled at her, before taking her arm. Glad that he'd finally decided to hold her arm, she happily leant her head against his arm and they walked around the mall.  
Angel spotted a beautiful dress hanging in the window of the store and stopped to take a closer look. 'That's beautiful! I wonder if Soryu will like it? What kind of dresses does he like?' She wondered, studying the elegant, flowing white summer dress. It looked very expensive.  
'You want that?' Soryu asked, noticing where she was looking.  
'Oh! Soryu!' She called after him as he disappeared inside the shop.

'Give me that dress in the window.' He said to the cashier, pulling out his wallet. But Angel quickly stopped him.  
'You don't have to buy it for me!'  
'Huh?' He stared at her uncomprehending.  
'You do not need to buy it for me.' She repeated slowly.  
'You were looking at it because you want it, right?'  
'I'm perfectly capable of affording it myself Soryu. I don't need you to get it for me. Besides, I don't even know if you'd like me in that kind of a dress…' She trailed off, looking away.  
'I think you'd look beautiful in it.' He said quietly, holding up the stunning white dress next to her. 'It's white, which suits you because you're so pure and sweet.'  
'That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me.'  
'It's true. And I know you can afford it, but I'd like to buy it for you, as a gift.' He handed the dress and his credit card over to the cashier when Angel reluctantly conceded.

An: Hope you liked it! Please leave a review. More to come... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walk aimlessly around town for a bit and Angel wondered if Soryu was having fun. As she contemplated what he might be interested in doing, she noticed he'd stopped in front of the cinema. Following his gaze she noticed he was looking at the action films.

'Would you like to go see a film? I know you like the whole crime thriller kind of a thing.' She suggested.

'Yeah… but we don't have to.'

'No, let's go!' She insisted, despite the fact that she wasn't at all interested in watching a Japanese action film. However her face lit up as Soryu returned with two tickets for the new Liam Neeson film, which she'd been dying to see.

' "Non-stop"?' She asked, spelling the film name aloud.

'Yeah… I'm sorry, you probably don't like this kind of thing. You looked bored when I went to buy the tickets.'

'Are you kidding? I love Liam Neeson! I was terrified you might take me to see some boring, Japanese martial arts film. I love detective films and action films.' She chattered excitedly as they waited in the queue for the doors to open. 'But it's English?' She said questioningly.

'I grew up in a boarding school in England. I like Hollywood.' He admitted.

'Oh yeah! I grew up in England too.' She said proudly.

'I know.' He smiled fondly at her excitement. He was glad she was enjoying her time with him. He didn't know the first thing to do on a date and he was worried he was boring her. However she never failed to look happy around him.

There was a huge crowd and Angel was pressed up close to Soryu, breathtakingly aware of his gorgeous figure pressed against her back. She could feel the hardness of his broad chest and felt strangely safe and protected with his powerful frame around her. As people pushed into her, she staggered a little, trying to keep her balance in the huge heels she was wearing. Soryu protectively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and shielding her with his body. His protectiveness was adorable and Angel sighed contently, leaning against him. She was not used to having anyone look after her, regardless of whether or not she needed it and it felt nice to know he would protect her in any circumstance. Finally the doors opened and Soryu let go of her and headed in. She pouted at the loss of his touch, but followed him in without complaint.

The film was fast paced, intelligent and brilliant. She watched the whole thing on the edge of her seat, entranced by the story. Soryu watched impressed as she intently watched the film, completely unfazed by the violence.

'That was amazing!' She exclaimed when they left the cinema. 'He's brilliant, isn't he? I love all his films.'

'Yeah. I really liked this one too.' Soryu admitted.

'Angel?'

Back outside, Angel suddenly heard a voice call her from behind. She whirled around to see Chisato and Sakiko standing behind her.

'Hey!' She waved to them. It had been a while since she'd last seen them, when she'd made a rather startling revelation about the truth of her identity. Now as they approached her hesitantly, she realised just how glad she was to see them again.

'I'm surprised to see you here.' Sakiko commented.

'I may be a spy, but I'm still normal. I like watching films too.'

They lowered their voices, glancing at the Soryu who stood beside Angel with his normal cold expression, uninterested.

'Angel… is that…Is that your boyfriend?'

'Umm… yeah.'

'So you two are on a date today.' Chisato said. 'Will you introduce us?'

'…Sure.'

'Friends of yours?' Soryu asked, slightly surprised. As far as he knew, Angel didn't have very many friends.

'Sort of… When I was working undercover at the hotel, they worked there with me.' She explained.

'I'm Sakiko Koizumi.'

'I'm Chisato Kurihara.' They both bowed slightly to him, while Angel looked on slightly confused. Bowing?

'I'm Soryu Oh.' He bowed slightly to them, retaining the sharp look in his eyes.

'N-Nice to meet you…' They regarded him nervously. Angel's perceptive senses caught on immediately as she realised hoe scary Soryu must be to them. She didn't blame them but it hurt her that everyone judged Soryu as terrifying when he was actually such a good person. Animals loved him and they are very good at recognizing when a person is truly good. They fidgeted awkwardly, seeing as they had nothing to talk about.

'Well, I guess we'd better…'

'Yeah, sure. See you around Angel.' The two girls walked off in the other direction.

They hadn't got very far when a punk bumped into them and screamed at Chisato.

'You bitch!'

Angel whirled around, and saw her friends surrounded by a couple of gangsters, who were lasciviously raking their eyes over the two girls. Seething, she marched up to them.

'Oi, leave them alone. You bumped into them.' She growled, unafraid of the scary looking men.

'You a friend of theirs?' One of the boys sneered.

'Hey, you're quite pretty!' He reached out towards her and she twisted his arm painfully, before he could touch her.

'Apologize and then scram.' She hissed at him. The man whimpered but his friend came up behind her, ready to grab her.

'Don't touch her.' A threatening, low voice growled from behind the punk.

'What's with you?' The punk asked, squaring up to Soryu.

'Nobody likes a mood killer.' His friend joined in. Angel kicked him in the shin and landed a firm blow to his abdomen. The man bent over double, gasping with pain and shock. She turned to his friend, ready to teach him a lesson if he tried anything, when a voice interrupted,

'What's all the fuss here?' A man in a business suit emerged from a nearby building and looked sharply at them. '_He looks familiar.' _Angel thought, racking her brain to try and place where she'd seen him before. 'You're from the Ice Dragons!'

_'Oh of course,'_ Angel thought, _'He's one of the suitors for Mei Ling that we'd met.'_

'Well, well, well. If it isn't Shibusawa of the Gizakuras. Nice day huh?' Soryu greeted coolly. He extended his hand to Shibusawa.

'It was a lot nicer before these two came along.' Angel commented bitterly, glaring at the two punks.

'Afternoon,' Shibusawa shook her hand politely. 'I'm sorry if my boys were giving you any trouble.'

'No, not at all. Isn't that right, boys?' Soryu looked at them sharply.

'No…'

'It was nothing…' The two punks shrink back, clearly intimidated by Soryu and the feisty little woman by his side.

'I'll see you later then.' Shibusawa said, taking his leave.

'Yes.' Soryu responded. Shibusawa strode off, his subordinates scampering loyally behind him.

AN: Please leave a review with any thoughts or ideas or comments. Thank you!

Love M xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angel glared at their retreating figures, before turning back to Chisato and Sakiko, who were standing by with anxious expressions on their faces.

'Are you ok?' Angel asked gently and they both nodded. 'Next time anyone tries to harass you, just tell me, ok? You don't have to take that kind of shit from anybody.' They nodded gratefully, but the tension in their faces still did not diffuse.

'Let's go, Angel.' Soryu gently took her hand

'Sir!' To their surprise, they heard a voice calling out from behind them and turned to see a huffing Inui hurtling towards them.

'Looks like he found us.' Soryu said grimly.

'I've been searching everywhere for you!'

'Inui-' Soryu sighed.

'That was just cruel sir, leaving me behind like that.' Angel looked away guiltily. She felt bad that they'd worried Inui so much, but it had been nice to have her date alone with Soryu.

'Sorry sweetie.' Angel apologized.

'Are those two ladies friends of yours, Miss Angel?' He asked gesturing at Chisato and Sakiko.

'Yeah.

'My name is Ryosuke Inui. I work for Mr Oh. Thank you for befriending Miss Angel- she's like a princess to me!' Angel smiled fondly at him as he introduced himself.

'It must be fate; us meeting here like this. How about we go have tea together?'

'Umm…' Angel looked at Soryu hesitantly. He hadn't seemed too thrilled about meeting her friends and she didn't know how he'd feel about it. But Inui was so enthusiastic.

'It should be fine, right sir?'

'Do what you want.' Angel looked at him with surprise.

'Really?'

'Yeah.' He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

'See! Mr Oh says it's ok. Let's go. Let's go!' Inui led the way, chattering excitedly to both Sakiko and Chisato while Angel and Soryu followed slowly behind.

Angel gripped Soryu's arm, stretching up to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

'Huh? What was that for?' He asked, blushing slightly. It wasn't very common to that in Japan but nobody paid them the slightest bit of attention.

'To tell you I love you. Thank you for being so understanding. And Soryu…'

'Yes?'

'I've had a brilliant day today, it was the best date ever!'

'But we didn't do anything interesting.'

'Just getting to spend time with you is enough.' She smiled tenderly at him.

'I…I love you too.' He said, so quietly she almost didn't hear it. 'Now come on, before Inui comes back to fetch us!'

In the café Angel just chatted with her friends, catching up on what she'd missed and telling them a little bit about her life and what it was like living with the 5 men up in the penthouse. Suddenly, Soryu's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it. Ryosuke chatted happily with the girls, thrilled to be surrounded by so many pretty women.

'Inui. Come here.' Soryu's voice cut him off.

'Yes sir.' Inui's face tightened at the stern expression on Soryu's face. He quickly jogged over as Angel watched with concern, wondering what had happened.

'Hey Angel?' Chisato asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. 'What was Ryosuke talking about, when he mentioned the Ice Dragons?'

'And why did Mr Oh act so friendly with the leader of those punks?'

'Yeah, what exactly does Mr Oh do?' They both asked her.

'Well…' Angel shifted uncomfortably. They would not like the answer to that question.

'Is he… Yakuza?' Sakiko asked, shocked.

'Hmm…not exactly.' Angel replied, unsure of what the full meaning of yakuza was. She'd gathered it was some kind of mobster boss thing. 'He's in the mafia, the Ice Dragons are his mob. He's not exactly the leader but he's quite high ranking.' Angel explained, biting her lip at the consternation on their faces.

'Angel, a mobster? I thought you worked for Interpol? Aren't you supposed to be catching bad people like him?' Sakiko asked thoroughly confused.

'That's the thing though: he's not bad. Atleast not truly. He's got morals and he always makes sure that innocent people are never hurt or involved in any of the Ice Dragons' activities. Besides, I fell in love.' She sighed dreamily, surprised by her own soppiness. This gorgeous, kind man turned off all reasonable thinking in her and made her insides feel like mush. They both looked at her worriedly.

'Seriously, I know it may seem a bit strange to you but my life is full of strange events and Soryu is like the _one_ normal thing that's happened to me. He may look scary but he's a really nice person. In fact I've probably done more horrid things than he has.' She tried to reassure them that Soryu was a good person.

'I don't really have a problem with it, right Chisato?' Sakiko said, though the anxiety in her eyes didn't subside.

'Yeah, if you say he's a nice guy, the that's all there is to it.' Chisato agreed.

Just then, Soryu returned though Inui was nowhere to be seen.

'Where's Ryosuke?'

'Something cropped up at work. I'm really sorry Angel but I need to go- it's urgent.' Soryu apologized.

'Fine. Go ahead. Don't worry about me. I'll see you at home yeah?'

'All right. Take care.' He left, without even a kiss and Angel watched him go with a pout.

'Sorry about that.' she said, turning back to her friends.

'He hasn't been with a lot of women, has he?' Remarked Chisato, who had noticed how awkwardly Soryu had been behaving.

'Clearly not. If he had, then he'd have known better than to abandon me in the middle of our first date.' Angel said bitterly. 'Sorry. He probably had something important to do otherwise he wouldn't have gone. I'm just being grumpy.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, Angel was just heading back from her office, when she got a call from Baba, telling her to get up to the penthouse lounge as soon as possible.

'Angel! We've been waiting for you.' Baba called as she entered.

'Over here! Over here!' Ota called. Warily she approached them, wondering what was going on. They made her sit down on the couch inbetween them and she noticed that Soryu was there too, a sour expression on his face. _'What's happened?' _She wondered, watching them suspiciously as Soryu sat down on the couch opposite her.

'It's time to tell us. You have 5 minutes.' Eisuke commanded.

'Tell you what?!' She asked, frustrated. What was going on?

'About your date!' Baba exclaimed happily.

'What? You made hurry over here_, for that_?' She asked with incredulity. These boys…

'Sor wouldn't tell us a thing, so we figured we'd have to get it out of you.' Ota said.

'You don't have to answer them, Angel.' Soryu said, glaring at them.

'Shut up Soryu.' Eisuke scolded.

'Sor, you have to share your happiness with others, you know.' Baba said.

'Yeah, don't hog it all to yourself!' Ota piped up. 'So… what did you guys do yesterday?

'You're not going to let me go until I tell you, are you?' Angel sighed.

'Not a chance.' Baba grinned at her.

'Nothing much- just some shopping and we saw a movie. Then I bumped into some friends so we went to get some coffee, or tea, whatever.' She shrugged dismissively.

'Wow- shopping and a movie! So Soryu goes on normal dates too?' Baba asked incredulously.

'There a problem?' Soryu growled menacingly. Baba looked at him warily.

'No, not at all. So what movie did you go see?'

'It was like this spy/ detective action thriller…'

'All those detective stories are a bunch of crap.' Mamoru interjected.

'I bet they'd be better if you wrote them, Mamoru.' Eisuke replied.

'That's a good idea. You should write one.' Ota and Angel agreed in unison.

'Gimme a break…'

'Mm. That was close. If it had been a romance movie I would have given you 100%. I guess I'll have to teach you how to show a woman a good time, Sor.' Baba judged.

'That'll just annoy him even more, Baba.' Ota smirked, brushing aside a lock of his golden curls. 'A detective story for your first date… Weren't you bored, Angel?'

'Are you kidding! I loved that film. They're my favourite. Don't get me wrong- I love rom coms as much as the next woman but crime thrillers are so interesting- and Liam Neeson! My god that man can act! Who cares if its implausible, I watch all his films as keenly as if they were real!' Angel gushed excitedly.

'Typical. The spy likes spy films.' Baba snorted.

'I feel like I can relate to a lot of it. Everything you see on screen- you think it's impossible. Well, I'm one of the few people on earth who has actually lived like that.' She went quiet at the end, recalling some of the hardships and peril she'd been through. In real life, there was no guarantee that the hero would make it out alive or save the day. The awesome, high tech gadgets often failed and all you had was your own sharp wits and instincts to get you out of a situation, alive. It was far more terrifying than the goriest, most pretentious crime thriller in the world. Soryu smiled sympathetically at her. Deciding to lighten up the suddenly grim mood, she continued.

'10/10 for the date, Baba. Although you do have to deduct points for the end.' She grinned wickedly at Soryu, teasing him.

'Why? What happened?' Baba asked.

''He left me, alone and went off to work. Right in the middle of our first date ever.'

'He did not!' They looked at Soryu, aghast. Soryu looked uncomfortable and remained silent, refusing to meet their disapproving gazes.

'However do you put up with him?' Kishi asked teasingly.

'With great difficulty, I assure you.' She responded with a mocking, dramatic sigh. Soryu reddened and looked a little embarassed, refusing to meet her gaze. 'Oh baby, I was just teasing you.' She beamed at him, crossing over to the other sofa to take his hand. 'I'm sure it was something important. I completely understand.' She gave him a light kiss on his now scarlet cheek, melting his anger away instantly.

'Oooh! Looks like it's getting steamy in here.' Baba whooped.

'So loyal and affectionate. Just like a dog. I can almost see you wagging your tail.' Ota said.

'Are you serious? It was a quick kiss. Not like we're making out on the couch. Seriously, you guys are so…' Angel looked fed up at their childish behaviour, Soryu glowering at them in agreement.

'Alright, enough entertainment for the day. Let's go.' Baba clapped his hands together, getting up to leave.

'Go where?' Angel asked curiously.

'Are you really going, Baba?' Eisuke asked, completely ignoring her.

'Of course. Gotta go where the action is!' He laughed.

'It's been a while. Let's all go.' Ota said, rising as well.

'Go where?' Angel demanded again, getting frustrated.

'Well, I guess I'll check it out too.' Eisuke said, still frustratingly ignoring her. None of them would tell her what the hell they were talking about. 'Come on, Soryu.'

'Geez. All right, then.' Soryu conceded, joining them.

'What about you Mamo?' Baba asked.

'I'll pass. Sounds like a pain.' He retorted lazily.

'But where is everyone going?' Angel cried, stomping her feet childishly to finally draw their attention to her.

'To show you what we do to have fun.' Ota smirked infuriatingly, still not answering her question.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'_So they have fun at the casino._' Angel observed in disappointment as the boys led her into the luxurious Tres Spades casino. She'd been hoping for something a bit more exciting. Beautifully dressed men and women mingled on the casino floor, the sound of delicate laughter and cheering and the clinking of wine glasses floated into her ears.

'Why don't you try it too, Angel?' Ota asked, noticing the look of uninterested detachment on her face.

'No thanks.' She tried to decline politely, hoping she wouldn't get dragged into the gambling. No matter how many times she played, she almost always lost. It was one of the few things she could never get a hang of. _'That and ice skating,'_ she thought, recalling one dreadful mission where she had to do both. She shuddered in distaste at the embarrassing memories.

'Soryu, want to check out the floor?' Eisuke asked.

'Yeah.'

Angel watched, a little sadly, as Soryu disappeared with Eisuke without a word to her. Had she offended him in some way? She still wasn't very used to his cold demeanour. And, even though he had assured her that he loved her, she still felt uncomfortable seeing how many women instantly smothered him the minute he entered the crowd.

With a sigh, she turned to Baba, who was scoring at a blackjack table.

'Come on. Have a go!' Baba prompted, pushing her towards the table.

'I suck at gambling. I _always_ lose.' Angel grumbled, hating to admit it.

'What? You're a covert spy, busting all those criminals and you don't even know how to play black jack?' baba asked, eyes round with shock.

'I didn't say I don't know how to play- just that I'm not very good at it.' Angel snapped.

'Finally! Something you're not an expert at. Baby this is my territory. Come on. I'll show you how to win.' Baba grinned, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her onto the seat next to him. By the next round, Angel was completely absorbed by the game, watching everything intently. Baba was doing excellently and Angel screamed in delight as they wound the next round as well.

'Oh my god! Yes, Baba! You're so good at this.' He winked flirtily at her, showing her where to place the next bet. As Angel laughed and joked with Baba, having a terrific time, she'd completely forgotten about Soryu and was having the time of her life; feeling a little bit heady after one too many shots. As she squealed (having won yet another round of blackjack) and leant in to give Baba a platonic hug, she felt a hand grab her from behind, pulling her away and almost knocking her off the stool. Even in her drunken state, her sharp reflexes still worked and she whirled around, ready to face any potential enemy. To her surprise, she saw Soryu, glowering at her with his habitual cold expression.

'What the hell, Sor?' She demanded frowningly, her words slurring together slightly.

'You've had too much to drink. Let's go.'

'Oh please. It's only 5 shots. It takes a lot more than that to make me useless. Besides, weren't you off having fun with your lady friends over there.' She pointed jeeringly to the crowd of women still swamping Eisuke, on the other side of the casino floor. 'Why don't you go back to them and let me have a little fun.' She turned back to the game but Soryu merely grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

'Where are we going, Soryu?' Eisuke called out from the baccarat table.

'We're leaving.' Soryu said firmly.

'What are you talking about? The fun's just starting!'

'Ooooh. I think Soryu might be jealous.' Baba teased with a wink. 'Looks like Soryu's off to have his own fun.'

'No kidding. They're holding hands.' Ota remarked.

'You say it like it's not a common thing here.' Angel shot back sarcastically.

'No, actually its not.' Eisuke said coolly, surprising her. She had no idea how formal everything was here- maybe that's why it seemed like Soryu was always so distant. He wasn't used to displaying affection outwardly.

'You guys went on a date yesterday- hang out with us today.' Eisuke pleaded. Soryu just glared at them.

'Yeah, no matter how much you love Angel- Ahh! Sorry! I was joking; forget about it.' Ota broke off, terrified as Soryu reached towards his breast pocket, where he normally hid his gun.

'Just don't, Soryu.' Angel sighed in disgust. They were like children: squabbling and fighting and playing with their toys and women. Suddenly all the excited energy she had while playing black jack dissipated and she just felt fed up. 'You lot do whatever you want. I'm leaving.' She turned to leave but Soryu grabbed her again, pulling her in for an unexpected hug.

'Sorry. Don't let them get to you.' He muttered in her ear as the others whooped at his unusual public display of affection.

'No, it's not that…' Angel sighed, glancing over at the women he'd been chatting with again. Soryu followed her gaze to see what she was looking at.

'Angel, you know it's not like that. I don't even _see_ other women. You're the only lady that can be in my life. Besides, you looked like you were having your own fun over there with Baba.' He said sulkily.

'That's cos you left me and disappeared, she laughed, swaying unsteadily on her feet.

'Right, we're leaving.'

'Soryu-' She broke off as he swept her off her feet, carrying her bridle style out of the casino. She was painfully aware of the scene he was causing: everyone was staring and whispering. He, for the first time however, didn't seem to care.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I got a couple of requests for Angel and Soryu smut so here goes. Contains a few lemons, be warned!

For Lulux1257 and Lily:

Back in the bedroom, Soryu tossed her gently onto the bed, climbing on top. Angel's heartbeat began to race as she instantly sobered up. Even though it wasn't the first time, there was something different. Soryu had a wild, passionate look in his eyes that hadn't been there before- even when he'd jealously claimed her after the incident with Jiao Goh. She'd really struck a nerve with her behaviour with Baba. Her cheeks grew hot and she blushed, afraid he might hear what an exhilarating effect he had on her.

He fervently began pressing hot kisses down her neck, opening the top button of her button-up dress, to continue pressing kisses onto her collar bone. He lightly ran the tip of his tongue along it and she gasped, surprised by his strange new behaviour. He'd always been the shy, gentle, reserved type when they'd made love: now something seemed to have changed.

'You've got the most beautiful clavicle I've ever seen,' he murmured, nuzzling her collar bone with his nose.

'What's gotten into you all of a sudden?' She giggled as he continued his ministrations. Ignoring her, he continued to roughly pull open her dress, revealing her caramel flesh to him. She'd picked a beautiful pair of Victoria's secret lingerie and he feasted his eyes on the glorious sight of her, lying practically naked, beneath him. Angel began to feel uncomfortable by the intensity of his gaze and her hands went up instinctively to cover up the worst of her scars, shielding her breasts from his hungry gaze in doing so.

'Tch, move your hands.' He growled impatiently, tugging them away and pinning them by her side. 'We've been over this- you're beautiful and these don't mar your perfection. They merely enhance it.'

He lovingly stroked his hand against a faded scar that ran along the underside of her right breast, disappearing behind her. Tracing the scar, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, leaning in for another deep kiss as he did so. Angel gave in and moaned, gently against his lips, her hands fumbling impatiently at the buttons of his shirt. He smirked at her eagerness and sat back, discarding the shirt with ease. She sat up with him, her hand reaching up to his face and gently stroking his jaw with her thumb.

'There, we match.' He grinned, placing her hand on a similar scar that wrapped around his bare side. She smiled at how cute he was being and decided to take advantage of his momentary distraction. She tackled him back on to the bed, kissing him passionately as his fingers worked at the edge of her panties. Frustrated by their presence, he decided to make things a lot easier and tore them off, discarding the ripped shreds on the ground next to the huge bed.

'Hey! I liked those! This was a matching set!' She cried, pulling away from the kiss. He seized the opportunity to regain dominance and rolled over, pinning her under his huge bulk. She could feel his erection, straining through his trousers and despite herself she blushed a little. He grinned at her sudden shyness and ducked his head down to take one of her breast into his mouth. She gasped as he lightly flicked the tip of his tongue against her hardening peak, one hand still pinning both of her arms above her head. He was so strong and fierce and yet so gentle at the same time.

'Soryu, _please_.' She begged, her voice hoarse with need and lust. He grinned wickedly at her helplessness, enjoying his power over her. Normally he would take his time, enjoying teasing her and making her beg, but today his need was greater than her own and he felt he would explode if he did not get some release soon. Evening out the clothing situation, he quickly crawled out of his trousers, letting his huge member free. She smiled meekly as she felt it pressing against her bare thigh and kissed him, her arms around his neck, pulling her closer into him until they melded into one. Consumed by their fiery passion, they lustily sought release in each other. Soryu thrust harder and harder, his fingers teasing her sensitive clit as he brought her to the edge over and over again. After what felt like an eternity of passionate love making, he climaxed, kissing his mewling girlfriend once more, gently on the lips; the fiery passion from before melting into a gentler, more tame love.

He rolled off her, but he pulled her with him, not willing to let her go even for a second.

'Well… that was new.' She said after a moment, grinning shyly up at him. She looked beautiful lying naked beside him, with her dark eyes shining in the starlight, filtering in from the huge window, and her raven hair falling in silky tousles down her bare, tan shoulders. He couldn't help himself from claiming another sweet kiss before replying,

'It's your fault for looking so damn sexy. Some of the clothes you wear are far too provocative.'

'Maybe I shouldn't wear clothes at all, seeing as mine offend you so much.' She teased.

'Hmmm… I would like that but then we would never leave this bedroom.'

'Inui'd have a heart attack if you did that.' She chuckled, remembering his overprotective subordinate who rarely gave them two minutes alone.

'Fuck him. No one and nothing will stop me from having you. _You're mine_.' He growled, pulling her even closer to his body and cradling her in his arms.

'Wow. A swear word. I don't hear that from you very often.' She said with a raised eyebrow.

'You bring out all sorts of new feelings in me.' He said grumpily as if annoyed at how under her control she had him.

'I like seeing new sides of you, Sor. Like at the pet shop with that Chihuahua that kept following you.'

'For some reason animals have always liked me.'

'How could they not? You're so cute! Like when you were so into that film we were watching.' In the dark, Angel couldn't see but she was certain he was blushing. 'Are you going red?' she asked teasingly.

Before she could say anything else he silenced her with a kiss.

'I love you Soryu.' She sighed, closing her eyes and feeling warm and safe in his strong arms.

'I love you too, Angel.' He declared sincerely. 'Tch, wait a moment.' He said in a suddenly annoyed tone.

'Hmm?'

'You still haven't told me what your real name is.'

'Oh that? That's a secret.'

'Now you're going to keep secrets from me too?' He asked grumpily.

'It's not that. My name ties me back to my family and if anyone finds out who I am, they can easily trace me back to my family and that would just put them in danger. I have so many enemies. I haven't even seen parents in 5 years because I'm afraid if I go back, they'll become my enemies' next target.'

'Do you not trust me?' He asked gravely, looking down at her seriously.

'It's not that… I trust you with my life-'

'Yet not with your name…' Angel sighed. She loved him and trusted him completely. Weighing up the risk, she decided to go for it.

'Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else!' She leant over and whispered her birth name into his ear. His eyes went round at the revelation.

'That's a beautiful name.' He whispered, 'What does it mean?'

'Angel.'

'Of course…' He smiled at her, pulling her back close to him as they both fell into a blissful sleep, the night-time cityscape shining behind them.

Angel woke up to the sensation of being watched. Her eyes flew open, instantly wary of any potential threats. Instead she woke up to the heart warming sight of Soryu, watching her tenderly.

'S-Soryu?' She asked feeling slightly dazed as she yawned and blearily rubbed her eyes. Soryu reached out and entangled his hand in her hair, stroking her head like he'd been wanting to for a while, but hadn't lest he woke her up. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. All the worry and tension and age drained from her face making her look like a little girl. He relished the feel of her butter-smooth, silky black locks in his fingers as he combed it through her hair.

'What are you doing?' She asked, still half asleep.

'Sorry, is it annoying you?' He began to draw back his hand, when she stopped him.

'No, it's ok. I like this. My mum used to stroke my head to put me to sleep when I was a little girl.' She felt strangely comforted by his touch and she realised how at ease she'd grown with him. She _never_ mentioned her past or her family to anyone. But with him, all her inhibitions melted away and she let him read her like a book. 'You're up early.'

'I was just watching you sleep.'

'You have no idea how stalker-ish that sounds.' She laughed at him. He didn't care.

'It's your fault for looking so cute and innocent when you sleep!'

He let his hand trail down with her hair, reaching her naked breast, which he then began to carelessly fondle.

'Soryu! We're never going to get anything done, if you keep doing this to me.' She complained huffily, as she began to feel herself come undone at his touch. If it was up to her, she'd never leave his bed, but she had to get to work and so did he.

'I don't care. I want to be with you. Anyway, look at the time- it's still early. We still have a while and I can think of a few interesting things to do to pass the time.' He had a wicked grin on his face as he pulled her close for a kiss, on hand still fondling her breast and the other reaching down to cup her ass.

'Mmmm.' She gave up her protest and melted back into his arm, enjoying the feeling of his touch. She felt so happy she thought she might burst. Nevertheless, she could not get rid of the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that was warning her. Was it really ok to feel this happy? After all she'd been through, she'd given up on the idea that she would ever receive true happiness, and now that she had, she was terrified she would lose it.

'What are you thinking about?' Soryu asked, noticing the distracted expression on her face.

'Nothing. I'm just wondering why I've been allowed to feel so happy. I never thought I'd get a happy ending so I'm still a little suspicious.' She admitted her thoughts to him.

'I love you so much. You make me feel like the happiest man alive and I'm never going to leave you. You're the only one who ever tells me that I'm cute and kind and you took the time and effort to get to know the real me and I'll always be grateful for that. You shouldn't be afraid of losing this, because I will fight with even God to make sure we're together. Always.' He promised, pulling her in for a fiercely tight hug. Tears rolled down Angel's cheeks and he wiped them away, kissing her gently. She laughed, feeling much better and they were about to resume their fun when:

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

'Sir!' Angel and Soryu both look up in surprised annoyance towards the entrance of the suite, where someone was banging rapidly on the door. 'I know you're in there, sir!'

Angel could hear Ryosuke's voice calling out loudly.

'Soryu…' she began.

'Leave him be.' Soryu glared at the door, before turning back to her.

'But-'

'He'll give up eventually.'

** .THUD**

'Don't be co cruel to me, sir. I'm going to keep knocking until you open up!'

Angel could hear him whining and pounding relentlessly at the door. She sighed, realising her alone time with Soryu was over and got up, pulling on Soryu's discarded shirt to cover herself.

'Geez… all right, then.' With an angry growl, Soryu concedes and pulls on his trousers to see what Inui wanted.

'You finally opened it!'

'What do you want?' Soryu was not pleased that his annoying subordinate had come so early and disturbed what was promising to be a very romantic morning of sex with his girlfriend. Annoyed at his loss, he now glared at the source of his displeasure, who cheerfully ignored the death glare Soryu was giving him.

'To tell you the big news!'

'What big news?'

'The Ice Dragons are getting new members! They're coming from Hong Kong. I'll finally get some younger guys to teach!'

'Younger than you? You're such a kid yourself, Inui, it's hard to imagine you trying to play the older role model.' A voice laughed. At this point Angel walked out to join them, still wearing nothing but a new pair of panties and Soryu's oversized shirt.

Soryu noticed Inui gawking at her scantily clad body and decided it was time for him to go.

'I already knew that.'

'Huh? But sir-!' Soryu slammed the door shut, leaving Ryosuke still talking, outside.

'SIIIRRRR!' Ryosuke continued banging on the door but Soryu ignored him.

'Let's go back to bed.' He grabbed her wrist and began pulling her with him.

'Huh? What about Ryosuke?'

'I won't let anyone else interrupt us today.' He smiled mischievously at her. She smiled happily up at him, savouring her happiness, which she'd finally found again after so many years.


	7. Series Order

**Angels In Japan Series- Read in this order:**

Angels in Japan Main Story

Karaoke Night

His Jealous heart

Angels in Japan Epilogue

Christmas Magic

Let's have a colour fight


End file.
